


More of a Dog Person

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Bickering, Crack, Dogs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: In which Turlough snarks and the Doctor barks.Pairing: Fifth Doctor & Tegan Jovanka & Nyssa of Traken & Vislor TurloughPrompt: Character A is turned into a cat or dog





	More of a Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux!

“Turlough!” He winced at Tegan’s irritated voice. Unfortunately, her tone gave him no insight if she was merely annoyed by having to speak to him, or if there was some fresh aggravation. “Come here!”

“Whatever it is, I didn’t do it,” he called back. This was true. He had ~~gotten sidetracked by the TARDIS library~~ decided to do some research to help fulfill the Black Guardian’s order to kill the Doctor.

Still, he was intrigued now, and he dogeared his page before leaving to investigate.

He was sorely disappointed. “Honestly, this is what you interrupted me for? It’s a dog.” He ~~was more of a cat person, actually~~ turned to leave the console room.

“He’s the Doctor,” Nyssa explained. The dog barked at the sound of the name. As usual, Nyssa seemed to be the only one enjoying herself. She was kneeling beside the dog, a handsome golden retriever, and was rubbing him behind his floppy ears, heedless of the hairs stuck to her velvet jacket.

“The resemblance is certainly striking,” Turlough quipped, not missing a beat. “But how can you be sure? I mean, the ship is quite large.” This couldn’t be the Black Guardian’s work, could it? If all he wanted was the Doctor out of the way, why not just turn him into a dog, not go through all the business of recruiting a kid to do his dirty work?

“He was doing something, down in the engine room,” Tegan explained. “I think something shorted out, because there was a flash of light, and when I looked back, the Doctor was gone.” She frowned. “And I had the devil’s own time getting him untangled from his clothes.”

“Boxers or briefs?” Turlough ~~asked, genuinely curious~~ snarked, though his heart was racing. What sort of ship had engines that turned people into dogs when they developed a fault?

“Turlough,” Nyssa chastised him without raising her voice. “If only there was some way to change him back.” The dog barked enthusiastically. “There is a way to change him back?” More barking.

“Sounds like he just needs a walk,” Tegan observed. More happy barking. She rolled her eyes. “Well, come on then. We’ll see if we can find anything useful as we go, and maybe we can find the engine room again.”

A decidedly ~~adorable~~ wicked idea flitted through Turlough’s mind, and he grabbed the Doctor’s Panama hat and set it on the dog’s head. “Good boy,” he muttered. This seemed to please the mutt, who let out an approving bark. “Suppose we should have a leash and a collar. We’ll never find him again if he runs off, and he may be the Doctor, but he’s also a dog.” Another bark: reluctant agreement, if Turlough had to guess.

“We’ve got one in our room,” Nyssa blurted out.

“Nyssa!” Tegan looked scandalized. Turlough nearly fainted.

“Well, we have got,” Nyssa continued resolutely. “Come on.”

Their meandering route led them past Nyssa and Tegan’s room, on a detour to a smokehouse thanks to the Doctor’s nose, and finally back to the engine room.

“I think this is what he was repairing,” Tegan offered. The Doctor barked merrily. No sooner had they slipped off the leash than the dog had bounded over to the engine, and, with a paw here and a nose there, the machine generated a flash of light.

When Turlough opened his eyes again, there was the Doctor, covering himself with his hat. “Ah, hello. I don’t suppose any of you have a spare pair of trousers?”


End file.
